Pimp My Gun Companies
When the Flickr Pimp My Gun Group got more and more members, people started to make PMG "Companies", fictitious companies that make guns. This is a partial list of those companies. 'Sweetwater Precision Weapons' Sweetwater Precision Weapons was first revealed by the founder, Kevintk, on June 17, 2010 with a photo that Kevintk uploaded that simply had the white letters S.P.W. on a black background, with *Coming soon this summer* as the title, and "Sweetwater Precision Weapons" as the description. This idea sat idle until July 12, 2010, when Kevintk uploaded the Sweetwater "SOF CR3", the first ever Sweetwater Weapon. Along with it came a description of the SPW Project. "Sweetwater Weapons is a high grade weapons manufacturer that privately arms small groups. They run a high cost, but provide A-grade weapons suitable for virtually every need. At the moment, the only weapons in production are the limited Special Operation Forces guns. Also known as SOF. Plans have also been made for the production of mass produced military weapons for the common soldier. Sweetwater also provides some of the highest level electronics on the market, or off the market for that matter. They have a branch of advanced ELCAN optics, and state of the art ammunition along with gear and accessories. Sweetwater Weapons is a respected small arms manufacturer that is leading the way in unique firearm designs and mechanics." The Sweetwater Group is an elite group of people who are invited to join the group because they make an entry gun that the Sweetwater members find at the Sweetwater level of detail. Sweetwater has 30 members right now, with the most recognized, skilled, and devoted members being Kevintk, Beck, and Wezzy. 'Frontline Security' Frontline Security was made official with the Frontline Security Badge on December 30, 2010. The group, created by sgtsammac and A.Bro, had a slow start but has grown greatly to its current 33 members. The group is mainly modern military gear and weapons, with some slightly futuristic stuff thrown in. 'N3 ' One of the oldest, if not the oldest, N3 is one of the more sucsessful companies in the Flickr PMG group. Activity-wise it's on/off, with surges of activity and guns. The late company of N3 is one of the official companies in PMG's Flickr community. It was named after the member who created it: N3cromonicon (N3cro for short). The company started its climb to the top in April of 2010 with the simple concept of energy stored in blue cans or cells to be used as ammunition. There was soon also a red, green, black, and steel cans that all served different roles. N3 started to decline after the war with VOW in late April, where a lack of interest in the energy concept and a very repetitive and overused style (simple, yet practical) caused people to stop making N3 weapons. N3 has 42 members right now, but is not as active as Sweetwater. CSWI A relatively small company (Calool and his minion, although anyone can join) that specializes in pudding, pudding based weaponry, spaceships, defense bunkers and cutting edge anything. CSWI's leader, calool, has caused 15 nuclear world wars, 2 galactic wars, a universal war and several playground fights. IN Inner Haven was started by *Simeon* as an elite weapon design group. It consisted of only 10 members, is remembered as one of the greatest PMC's ever existed. Ever since the Haven Civil War, Inner Haven has remained silent. Inner Haven was allied with N3 and SPW, forming one of the largest PMC alliances in PMG history. MHC Arms ' ' Small company started for design weapons in Russian Federation. First model of company was compact rifle based on licensed rifles by POF USA and Z-M Weapons. Now MHC Arms - one of some private weaponsmith companies in Russia, have a lot of own models (414/330 and MHC 638) and licensed models (AK/Saiga and AR type rifles). MHC Arms started to climb on top of weapon design companies of Russian Federation in summer 2010 with MHC ARt 414 and MHC .638 A1N1 In september 2010 company acquired a license by IZhMash for AK assault rifles. And in december 2010 MHC Arms produced MHC Invader - AK based assault rifle. MHC Arms founded by Русский Сурт, and cooperates with KR (KatUteeV Rifles) and Mr."Z" Defence Org. Russian Federation. Jäger weapons Jäger WeaponsJäger weapons is a small arms manufacturer based in northern Germany. They specialise in hunting weapons and shotguns, and are very very popular with the ordinary people. Every Jäger weapon has distinctive wooden furniture and a unique stock layout. In the present day, Jäger firearms are more millitary based, but the civilian versions are still available. The wooden furniture has been replaced with plastic polymers and the internals have been modernised. Prices for Jäger weaponry range from a couple of hundred pounds for a hunting rifle, right upto the thousands for top of the range millatary weapons. The company was created by Wylee in June 2010 Frontline security Frontline security was formed on the 29th december 2010 after a week of solid planning on styles, colours and starting members, we create weapons for use in modern forces, our weapons feature state of the art technology such as fingerprint recognition software for the safety systems and mag release and the triggers which only registered users can fire the weapon this can also work as a thief deterent, we also make armour, equipment and vehicles, which we both sell and use for our security teams which are contracted/hired out to different companies as required. The current members are: Sgtsammac21: CEO calool: FS group admin and commandant of pudding wee.taylor95: co-founder A.bro: senior gun technician PAC/Qbit Technologies The former arms company PAC (Pära Armament Corporation) was based in North America for most of its history, and is well-known for its contribution of weapons to the armies of the western world. Started in 2023 by Pära Jonhus, it lasted until the 2156 merger with QuanTech to create Qbit Technologies. During the 21st century, it was well-known for its bolt-action and semi-automatic rifles. In fact, the best-selling hunting weapon from 2081 to 2095 was the Pära SAMBAR Mark III No. 1 bolt-action rifle. As Qbit Technologies, the former PAC engineers and developers modified their normal "functionality over looks" style to include lighter colors and more elegant and ergonomic shapes in their weapons. This can be seen in the QT-1B machine pistol pictured above-right. Red Star Unlimited New to the mix of companies. Red Star focuses on practicality over detail, usually ending up with seemingly bland designs. Typically seen is the trademark shaded red star. Very few weapons designed actually make it to the prototype stage. This is the reason the only current production model is the 50MPc, seen right. Recon Wolf Special Operations Lead By Pack Rat, head CEO and lead weapons designer, Recon Wolf was offically established in January 14th, 2011. Having Made weapons for private militaries before, Recon Wolf's first weapons date back before the company offically was established. Having a long history of experience in weapons designing, Recon Wolf's team of designers bring only the best, top of the line tools of destruction to the private, and public military, and police and defence forces across the globe. Recon Wolf's style is mostly dark, stealthy colors, and distinguishing features that make the weapon unique. In addition to weapons, Recon Wolf also has established a small force of assassins and elite soldiers to help test, and develop new weapons and take jobs that having just an untrained mercenary just wont cut it. DN&B DeNijs & Barmakov Small arms company was on of th first major Dutch small arms manufacturer and is know for its cheap and easy to design small arms and is the main supplier to the Royal Dutch Armed Forces. Founded by Dutch weapon fanatic Michael 'Fat Mike' De Nijs and his youth friend Joshka Barmakov on the new years eve of 2011-2012. It was known as the 'Bike Guns' because De Nijs owned a bycycle factory in the south of Utrecht. After the transformation to a weapon plant De Nijs managed to design a new type assault rifle together with live long friend Joshka Barmakov, the same day (1th of January 2012) that the gun was designed, it was immediately approved for mass proudction by the dutch Ministry of Defense because of its cheap production cost of €600.- (€800.- if laborer pay is included) and the ease of production caused to give many workers at the small arms plant the famous ABDN-12 (Aanvalsgeweer-Barmakov-DeNijs-2012/AssaultRifle-Barmakov-DeNijs-2012) wass famous for its low recoil and medium rate of fire and especaily for its specail 7.62mm,5.45mm and 5.56mm compatible 30 round box magaine. Bojo Arms Corp Bojo Arms Was created by Bojo the leading owner of the industry. Its creation was on January 6, 2010 Its the 16th oldest in the group. Its weapons has diffrent categories and styles,One of its most famous weapons is the Bojo Arms:Führer . Its weapons is complicated to be copied or forge, Thats why nobody has ever spied on BA. Bojo Arms Has many Contacts And Distributers. Its Hometown Is in Manila Philipines. Their company was known for its friendliness and cleanliness. Its Photostream can be found here